


Gift of Flowers

by cloudsgrl



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, a butler and a toy maker have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of this role-playing group and I've been creating NPCs for this group. Tke made a suggestion of having a toy maker NPC and my brain immediately flew to Castor. From Castor it went to Labrador (I rp him, if you're interested, message me and we can have a lot of fun~ XD). So this fic is total AU as I wrote it about the characters that were inspired by them, but I thought I'd share nonetheless. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC, IM SORRY lol

The house was furnished with the best that money could buy, the gardens coated in beautiful and lively plants and flowers, and iron fences surrounded the grounds. Within the mansion, passed the entrance hall, the lounge, the pool hall, kitchen, dining room and numerous unused rooms sat a room filled with wood, tools, thread and wire. The walls were lined with life-sized dolls, tables covered with different toys and figures that many children would consider toys.

Sitting at a table, hands holding fabric and a needle, was Castor, his cat yellow eyes staring intently at the piece he was sewing together for his creations. Like every day, he'd been in that room since dawn, and would remain in the room until well past sunset if he didn't have his loyal butler.

When the grandfather clock chimed seven, the butler called "Labrador" stepped inside, carrying a tray of fine china and tea. His face was set in a gentle smile as he turned on the room's light, ignoring the irritated hiss from his boss, and set the tray on an empty space of the table. "I've brought your chamomile tea and scones, Master Castor," his voice was a gentle lilt and there was a hint of amusement in his tone. "Dinner is still in the kitchen, waiting for your call, and your two most recent commissions have been picked up."

Castor took a hold of one of teacups, barely sparing Labrador a glance as the butler poured the heated water into the cup, watching the chamomile flower bloom and blossom in the heat under Labrador's gentle administrations. He took a tentative sip and felt the aching in his muscles immediately soothed by the familiar flavor. "Thank you, Labrador." His scratchy deep voice was warm with grateful affection.

"You're welcome, Master Castor." Labrador sat on the edge of one of the tables, taking a drink of his own glass of tea. "There's also some dessert waiting in the freezer, if you're interested."

Castor made a small noise, sipping his tea calmly. "I think I'll skip dinner and go straight to dessert." His free hand moved towards the scones on the platter. "Care to join me?"

Labrador gave a small chuckle, nodding. "Of course, my Master." He placed his teacup back on the tray and stood. "I'll retrieve it now." Castor shook his head and the blue haired butler froze. "Master?"

"I'll call one of the maids, stay and talk with me." Castor plucked the chamomile flower out from the bottom of his glass, peering at the soaked petals. "You haven't been in here often lately."

"I've been busy, Master, you know this." Labrador shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Someone has to deal directly with your customers and the rest of your maids and butlers are absolutely hopeless without my assistance or guidance."

Castor raised an eyebrow; placing the blossom on the table next to the fabric he was hand sewing earlier. "You know my response to that."

"But Master Castor," Labrador's gaze lowered to the ground, "I take great pride in my job, and if I can't even complete that properly then..."

The toy maker stood from his chair, groaning slightly as he stopped slouching over. He stretched very much like a cat and stared down at the man who was both his butler and childhood friend. He offered the butler a grin. "I understand, Labrador, but can't you relax this once?" He pulled the other into a hug, kissing Labrador on the crown. "Let's go eat dessert like we used to before I became Puppet Master, or before you became my most loyal servant."

Labrador's answering grin was wide, eyes glittering. "Yes, Castor. Always." He laughed and tugged Castor towards the kitchen; towards the wondrous dessert the butler had made time to make just earlier that day.

The lights in the room shut off and the door closed. The dolls and toys sat there in the coming darkness of the room for a few more moments before a couple of dolls on the wall shifted and proceeded to clean up the room, waiting for tomorrow when their creator would step back inside and make more of their brethren.


End file.
